The Disastrous Interview
by Numbuh 8 da pyon n' Megawatt
Summary: When a nice KND Interview got to a disaster.
1. Default Chapter

The Disastrous Interview 

By Numbuh 8 Da Pyon 

Numbuh  8 D.P: I don't own KND and Konjiki  No Gashbell  I only own Crystal and Numbuh 6. And I don't own DOA.

Numbuh  4 : Meh… good timing. -_-

Numbuh 8 D.P: DON'T BE A SMART A** NOW!! :o 

Numbuh 4:o_O

Numbuh 5: Aren't you supposed to start the interview? 

Gashbell: Yay! Interview! ^-^ 

Numbuh 8 D.P.: Numbuh 1 why are you bald?

Numbuh 1: I was born bald.

Numbuh 8 D.P.: I thought  you shaved your head by…

Gashbell&Crystal:*sweatdrops* by who? 

Numbuh 8 D.P.: By his mom .

Gashbell & Crystal: His mom   hee hee ^_^

Numbuh 1: * blushes*

Gashbell:*starts to drink mustard*

Numbuh 8 D.P.: Argh *faints* X_X

Gashbell:*starts panicking*  OH MY GOD ! SHE FAINTED!

Numbuh 6: She hates mustard.

Gashbell: Oh… I  LOVE   MUSTARD  ! ^-^ *hugs jar of mustard*

Numbuh 8 D.P.: Numbuh 2 Do you have a crush on Gashbell?

Numbuh  2 : Why do you wanna know?

Numbuh 3: BUSTED!!!! ^_^

Numbuh 3: Numbuh 2 and Gashbell sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-N-G!

Numbuh 2&Gashbell: *turns tomato red*

Numbuh 8 D.P.: Numbuh 3 what's your favorite color?

Numbuh 3 : Maybe white.

Numbuh 8 D.P. : Numbuh 4  how much do you weigh?

Numbuh 4: 39 pounds.

Numbuh 8 D.P.: DAMN YOU'RE LIGHT!

Numbuh 8 D.P. :  Numbuh 5 why do you wear your hat all the time?

Numbuh 5 : That's Numbuh 5's  fave hat.

Numbuh 8 D.P.: Numbuh 6  who do you have crush on?

Numbuh 6: *coughs*nbh4 *coughs* 

Numbuh 8 D.P. :WHAT!!??

Numbuh 6 : NUMBUH 4 OKAY!!!!????

Numbuh 8 D.P. : o_O

Numbuh 8 D.P. : *puts "slap yo gal" sign on Gashbell*

Numbuh 4 : *slaps Gashbell's  butt*

Gashbell : WHAT THE F**K DID YOU DO THAT FOR!!!!!!???????

Numbuh 4: There's a sign says "Slap yo gal." on her butt.

Gashbell: *looking extremely angry* NUMBUH 8 DA PYON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Numbuh 8 D.P. : Uh oh o_O* runs away*

Gashbell: *chases Numbuh 8 Da Pyon* COME BACK HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Numbuh 8 D.P. : AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Crystal : *sweat drops * Please review. 0-_-

Number 4:Meh good timing.

Numbuh 8 D.P: DON'T BE A SMART A** NOW!! :o

Numbuh 5: Aren't you supposed to start the interview? 

Gashbell: Yay interview !! ^-^ 

Numbuh 8 D.P: Numbuh 1 why are you bald? 


	2. Some profiles and MORE INTERVIEWS WITH K...

Chapter 2   some profiles and MORE INTERVIEW WITH THE KND , GASHBELL,AND CRYSTAL!  
 

Numbuh 8 D.P: When we left the interview I asked the KND about themselves and prepare for more KND! ^_^ and there's some profiles too about  the characters you don't know one from last scene Gashbell and one added in this part Crystal.

Gashbell

Appearance: blonde hair, orange eyes, has a blue dress on,  around like 3 ft, and has 2  horns on her head.

Age: Unknown ( Gashbell : My  age is unknown MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Other Bio: Can eat a live fish 

Birth Place: Demon world

Numbuh 8 D.P. :Let's go back to your profile Crystal -_-0)

Crystal

Appearance : hair is pink with pigtails, and has a white puff sleeve shirt and a red velvet dress, and has magenta eyes.

Age: Unknown

Other Bio: from a demon world just like Gashbell and an idol.

 Numbuh 8 D.P. : Let's go back to the interview.

Numbuh 8 D.P.: This is a question for Numbuh 4 ^_^ !

Numbuh 4:Awwwwwwwwwww……………… (/._.\)

Numbuh 8 D.P: Numbuh 4 do you  like Numbuh 3 or Numbuh 6?

Numbuh 4 : I don't know!

Numbuh 8 D.P.: JUST PICK ONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _

Numbuh 4 : OK OK ! Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm…………..

French narrator from Sponge Bob: 3 hours later…..

Everyone minus #4& 8 Da Pyon:*asleep on the show*

Numbuh 8 D.P: * sounding extremely annoyed* JUST PICK IT ALL READY IT'S  NOT THAT HARD YA KNOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _  
Numbuh 4 : *blushes* both of 'em .

Numbuh 8 D.P.:YAY! BLACKMAIL! ^_^

Numbuh 4 : HELL NO NOT THAT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Numbuh 5 : *whispers into Numbuh 4's ear* Numbuh 5 found out she blackmails when you make her annoyed.

Numbuh 8 D.P.: I HEARD THAT!AND NUMBUH 5 DON'T  MAKE ME BLACKMAIL ABOUT YOU CRUSHING ON NUMBUH 1!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :o

Numbuh 5: o_O

Numbuh 8 D.P: And anyway Gashbell  do you like Rainbow Monkeys?

Gashbell: What's a Rainbow Monkey?

Numbuh 8 D.P. : Okay… Let's skip that one.

Numbuh 8 D.P. : What color is your pantie?

Gashbell: Is this a panty ?*pulls up dress*

Numbuh 8 D.P.: The answer is lilac people!

Numbuh 8 D.P. : * timer rings*  okay that's the show for today. If you want see disaster it starts at the next chappy please review ! ^_^


	3. WHEN ZACK THE RETADED TINA LOVER STRIKES...

Chapter 3 WHEN ZACK THE RETARDED TINA LOVER STRIKES AND INTERVIEW D-SAN

Numbuh 8 D.P: Let's do the third part of the interview. ^_^

Numbuh 4: Boooooooooo!

Numbuh 8 D.P.: DON'T MAKE ME KICK YOU'RE A**!!!!!!:o

Numbuh 4:*sweatdropping* S...sorry Numbuh 8 Da Pyon ma'am. …

Numbuh 8 D.P: Good. ^_^

D-San: *Pops out of no where* Hey y'all!

Numbuh 8 D.P: Yay! D-San's here! ^_^

Numbuh 8 D.P: Now D-San is in the interview let's start the interview. ^_^

Numbuh 8 D.P: This is a question for Numbuh 4 again -_-0

Numbuh 4: When the F**K I GET MORE QUESTIONS THAN ANYBODY!!!!?????

Numbuh 8 D.P: Maybe this will solve your problem.*opens window*

Fangirl (of   #4): EEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!THERE'S THE HOTTIE NUMBUH 4!!!!!!EEEEEE!!!!!!!!!

Numbuh 4: *jaw drops* OH! MY! GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Numbuh 8 D.P: Anyway what does your hair smell like?

Numbuh 4: WHAT KIND OF RETARDED QUESTION IS THIS!!!!!!?????????  
Numbuh 8 D.P.: ANSWER IT DAMN IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Numbuh 4: If someone sniffs my hair I'll answer it.-_-

Numbuh 3: I'LL SMELL! I'LL SMELL!

Numbuh 4: Fine …………………………-_-0

Numbuh 3:* sniffs Numbuh 4's hair* 

Numbuh 4: Numbuh 3 what is it ……….-_-

Numbuh 3: It smells like err…… half flowers half fruit…

Numbuh 4: Half flowers half fruit……..

Numbuh 8 D.P: This is a question for Crystal.

Crystal: Yay!

Numbuh 8 D.P: Do you like Numbuh 4?

Crystal: EWW! NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Numbuh 8 D.P: This is a question for…..

Zack:*Pops out of nowhere**Does his retarded dance*

Everyone: o_O *sweatdrops*

Numbuh 8 D.P.: Zakeru………………  
Gashbell:*Shoots thunder out of her mouth*

Zack: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Numbuh 8 D.P.: And anyway as I was saying D-San who's better Britney Spears or Eminem?

D-San: I'll say Eminem cause he kick a**!!!!!!!!!

Numbuh 8 D.P.: Numbuh 5 have you kissed Numbuh 1?

Numbuh 5: WHY THE F**K DO YOU WANNA KNOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!????????????????????????????????????????????

Numbuh 8 D.P: Because I'll Blackmail you.

Numbuh 5: o_O OK OK yes I did.

Numbuh 8 D.P: YAY! BLACK MAIL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_^  
Numbuh 5:*Bows her head in shame* Numbuh 5 Deserve that……

Numbuh 8 D.P.: YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Timer rings 

Numbuh 8 D.P.: That the interview for today. And more and MORE disaster comes in the next chappys. Please review. ^_^


	4. MARVIN THE MARTIAN OH THE HORROR WHEN DU...

Chapter 4 MARVIN THE MARTIAN OH THE HORROR! WHEN DUCK DODGERS, STITCH, DANMAT 6288, AND RUFUS APPEARS Numbuh 4: F**k no not the fourth part of the interview. -_- Numbuh 8 D.P: NUMBUH 4 DON'T MAKE ME TURN YOU INTO A HAMSTER!!!!!!!!!!!! :o Numbuh 4: o_O Numbuh 8 D.P: This is a question for Numbuh 4. Numbuh 4: * in a whiney voice * awwwwwwwwwwww I don't wanna answer. Can you skip me? Numbuh 8 D.P: What's the word I'm looking for... NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Numbuh 4: Pretty please?*gives puppy dog face* Numbuh 8 D.P: Oh no not that look! *sighs* sure.. Numbuh 4: YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Numbuh 8 D.P: This is a question for... DanMat 6288, Duck Dodgers, Stitch, and Rufus: *pops out of nowhere* Duck Dodgers: I'M DUCK DODGERS THE EARTH PROTECTOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Numbuh 3:*claps* Rufus is so cute! ^_^ Rufus: *blushes* Numbuhs 5, 6, 8 Da Pyon: o_O Okay.... Numbuh 2: CAN I GET YOUR AUTOGRAPH?  
  
Duck Dodgers: Sure son *gives Numbuh 2 his autograph* Numbuh 8 D.P: This is a question for Numbuh 1. Numbuh 8 D.P: How tough is to be leader of Kids Next Door? Numbuh 1: No it's easy by... French Narrator from Sponge Bob: 5 hours later... Everyone:*asleep on the show* Numbuh 1: *grabs out a megaphone* WE'RE IN A SHOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Numbuh 8 D.P: Oh sorry .any way this is a question for Numbuh 4. Numbuh 8 D.P: Numbuh 4 do you like earrings? You seem to be thrilled get earring in Operation: Z.O.O. Numbuh 4: Oh ..I just think earrings are cool. Numbuh 8 D.P: To our commercial! Are you tired of people saying your pants are butt tight? Try our Not Butt Tight Pads!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Just put the pads on your butt Cling! People will stop saying your pants are butt tight! ~End Commercial~ Numbuh 8 D.P: This is a question for... Marvin the Martian: *pops out of nowhere* I'LL DESTROY THE EARTH AND THE UNIVERSE WILL BE MINE MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Numbuh 8 D.P: OH NO YOU DON'T!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *turns Marvin to a hamster* Numbuh 8 D.P: This is a question for Rufus. Numbuh 8 D.P: Do you like Cheese Pants? Rufus: Cheese Pants* licks lips* Numbuh 8 D.P: This is a question for Numbuh 4. Numbuh 4: AGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *explodes* Numbuh 8 D.P: o_O *sweatdrops* Gashbell& Crystal: EWWWWWWWWWWWWW! NUMBUH 4 WE DIDN'T YOU ARE A HENTAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Numbuh 3: DAMN THAT WAS UNPLEASENT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * sees Numbuh 4 only in his underpants* Numbuh 6: You could say that again. Numbuh 8 D.P:* still scared* Okay t.that's the show today p..please review. o_O 


	5. WHEN GRANDMA STUFFUM ATTACKS

Chapter 5 WHEN GRANDMA STUFFUM ATTACKS  
Numbuh 4: *mumbles* Oh hell no not the fifth part of the interview.

Numbuh 8 D.P: *angry sign appears on head* *honks air horn in Numbuh 4's ear*

Numbuh 5: Uh….. Numbuh 8 Da Pyon maybe you should start the interview…

Numbuh 4: One more honk then I'll be completely deaf.

Numbuh 8 D.P: This is a question for Numbuh 6. What's your favorite movie?

Numbuh 6: Holes. That movie is funny.

Numbuh 8 D.P: This is a question for Numbuh 4. Can you sound like a girl opera singer?

Numbuh 4: *sounding like a girl opera singer* Yes I can.

Numbuh 8 D.P: This is a question for Numbuh 2. What is your favorite state?

Numbuh 2: Errrrrr… maybe Georgia.

Numbuh 8 D.P: This for D- San. Do you want a spider for a pet?

D-San: Yeah I love spiders! ^_^

Numbuh 8 D.P: This is a question for Numbuh 3. Numbuh 3 do you take material arts?

Numbuh 3: Yeah I could kick any one's a**!

Everyone minus #3&4:*sweatdrops* o_O

Numbuh 4: *still sounding like a girl opera singer* That is cool!!!!!! ^_^

Numbuh 8 D.P: You could stop now.

Numbuh 4: Okay.

Numbuh 8 D.P: This is a question for DanMat 6288.What if you meet Time Squad in person what will you do?

DanMat6288: Get their autographs and I'll ask them if I could join Time Squad.

Grandma Stuffum:* pops out of no where* YOU SKINNY CHILDREN YOU NEED TO EAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *flings her gross food*

Everyone minus # 8 D.P& Crystal: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Numbuh 8 D.P: Akeruru!

Crystal:*eyes glow pink freezes Grandma Stuffum*

Grandma Stuffum: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!|

 Numbuh 4: *angry sign appears on head * *pushes Grandma Stuffum ice burg* I think you need a time out.

Numbuh 8 D.P: This is a question for Stitch. Can you play the song Hound dog by opening your mouth?

Stitch:*opens his mouth the song Hound Dog plays*

Numbuh 8 D.P: Okay you can. O_o

Numbuh 8 D.P: This is a question for Numbuh 4. Are you a natural blonde?  
Numbuh 4: Yeah I am a natural blonde.

Numbuh 8 D.P: This is a question for Numbuh 6.What perfume do you use?

Numbuh 6: Anna Sui.

Numbuh 8 D.P: This is a question for Numbuh 5.Numbuh 5 do watch drama?

Numbuh 5: No. Numbuh 5 can't stand drama! _

Numbuh 8 D.P: Even comedy dramas?

Numbuh 5: YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _

Numbuh 8 D.P:*timer rings* That's the show for today please review. ^_^


	6. WHEN BAYMAN APPEARS INTERVIEW NUMBUH 13 ...

Chapter 6 WHEN BAYMAN ARRIVES AND INTERVIEW NUMBUH 13 and 14 GIR, JACK SPARROW, SAMURAI JACK, AND WILL TURNER

Gashbell: YAY! The sixth the interview if you insult the sixth part I'll kick you're a**!

Numbuh 8 D.P: Thank you Gash. And this is a question for Numbuh 4.

Numbuh 4: WHY THE F**K DO I HAVE TO ANSWER THE QUESTIONS FIRST!!!!!?????  
Numbuh 8 D.P: Because I want you to. Or else….

Numbuh 4: Or else what?

Numbuh 8 D.P: Gashbell will kick you're a**.

Numbuh 4: O.O

Numbuh 8 D.P: Anyway what's your fave color?

Numbuh 4: Orange.

Numbuh 8 D.P: This is a question for Gashbell. Can you talk like Cartman?

Gashbell: I don't know who the hell is Cartman.

Numbuh 8 D.P: Could you narrow your eyes lookin' like Blackfire?

Gashbell: Yeah! *narrows eyes lookin' like Blackfire*

Numbuh 13 and 14, GIR, Jack Sparrow, and Will Turner: *pops out of nowhere*

Numbuh 8 D.P: YAY!! Numbuh 13 and 14 is here!!!! ^_^

Numbuh 8 D.P: This is a question for Numbuh 13. Why do you like three and four pairings?

Numbuh 13: Because they look so beautiful together.*sniff*

Numbuh 8 D.P: This is a question for Numbuh 6.How many BPM could you handle in DDR?

Numbuh 6: 300 or more BPM.

Samurai Jack:*pops out of nowhere* I must fight Aku.

Gashbell & Crystal: You must fight who??? *now question marks in eyes*

Numbuh 8 D.P: This is a question for GIR. Why do you like tacos?  
GIR: BECAUSE TACOS ARE YUMMY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *starts to do the taco dance*

GIR: HE'S CHEESE PIZZA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *points to Numbuh 4*

Numbuh 4: I AIN'T NO CHEESE PIZZA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Numbuh 2:*farts*

Numbuh 8 D.P: *now has clothes pin on nose* No farting during the interview!

Numbuh 2: Sorry…. (/._.\)

Numbuh 8 D.P: This is a question for Numbuh 4.Can you do the splits?

Numbuh 4: Of course….* do the splits*

Numbuh 8 D.P: This is a question for Numbuh 4 AGAIN! Can you do the worm?

Numbuh 4: *sounding annoyed* Yes… *Does the worm*

GIR: *laughs his a** off* CHEESE PIZZA LOOKS FUNNY WHEN HE DOES THAT!!!!!!!!!!

Numbuh 4: FOR THE LAST TIME I'M AIN'T NO CHEESE PIZZA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bayman:*pops out of no where* *grabs Gashbell* I GOT HELENA MWHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!

Samurai Jack: ARE YOU AKU'S SERVANT!!!!???????

Bayman: WHO THE F**K IS AKU!!!!!!!!!??????????

Numbuh 8 D.P: Zakeru…….

Gashbell:*shoots thunder out of her mouth*

Bayman: AHHHHHHHHHHHH I WANT MY MOMMY!!!!!!!! *runs away*

Numbuh 8 D.P: This is a question for Numbuh 1 what's your favorite weekday?

Numbuh 1: Friday!

Numbuh 8 D.P: That's our show today. Please review! ^_^


	7. WHEN DIB STRIKES OH NO!

CHAPTER 7 WHEN DIB STRIKES OH NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Gashbell: The seventh part for the interview YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Numbuh 8 D.P: Thank you Gash-chan. This is a question for Numbuh 4. Do you like South Park? Numbuh 4: YEAH IT KICKS A**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! \m/ . \m/ GIR: *laugh his a** off* CHEESE PIZZA LOOKS FUNNY WHEN HE DOES THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_^ Numbuh 4: FOR THE LOVE OF RAH I AM NOT CHEESE PIZZA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Numbuh 8 D.P: This is a question for Numbuh 14. How many nicknames do you have? Numbuh 14: 5. Numbuh 8 D.P: This is a question for the KND how do you guys think about Teletubbies?  
  
KND: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! TELETUBBIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT BURNS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Numbuh 4: THEY ARE SO F**KIN'GAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Numbuh 8 D.P: This is a question for Numbuh 1. If Gashbell & Crystal is official KND operatives what should be their codenames? Numbuh 1: Hmmm... for Gashbell Numbuh 776 and Crystal Numbuh 777. Crystal: YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I got my codename by my favorite number! ^_^ Numbuh 8 D.P: This is a question for Gash. Why do you like yellowtail burgers? Gashbell: Because it is good for the soul. *turns to a heavenly scene* Numbuh 4: I have no soul for yellowtail burgers.* turn to a scene from hell* Numbuh 8 D.P: This is question for Numbuh 3 do you like Hamtaro? Numbuh 3: YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Numbuh 4: Hamtaro would be kick in the balls.. Numbuh 3: *hits #4 with a mallet* Numbuh 4: x_x Numbuh 8 D.P: This is a question for Numbuh 4. What will you do if a shark attacks you? Numbuh 4:o_x Huh? Oh.. I'll beat the sh** out of it. Numbuh 8 D.P: this is question for Crystal. What's your fave manga? Crystal: Kodomo no Omocha & Sailor Moon Numbuh 8 D.P: This is a question for Numbuh 6. Why do you hate Britney Spears? ? Numbuh 6: Because she's an idol for the motherf**kin preps. Numbuh 8 D.P: This a question for Numbuh 5. Why do you barely lose your temper? Numbuh 5: Because the KND will be really scared as hell if Numbuh 5 loses her temper. Numbuh 8 D.P: This is a question for Numbuh 2. How did you feel you're the only operative without being paired? Numbuh 2: Totally sad. But it's a miracle to get someone paired up with me. ^_^ *hugs Gashbell really tight* Gashbell: *extremely blue* Must.. Need ..air. Numbuh 1: Uh.. Numbuh 2 you are hugging her to death. Numbuh 2:Oops. sorry *stops hugging Gash* Numbuh 8 D.P: This is a question for. Dib: I MUST FIND ZIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! KND, Gash, and Crystal: WHO THE HELL IS ZIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!??????????????????? Numbuh 8 D.P: DIB YOU B***H YOU ARE WRECKING THE GOD DAMN INTERVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * turns Dib to a rat* Numbuh 8 D.P: This a question for Numbuh 13.Why do you like Numbuh 4? Numbuh 13: Cause his accent is so dreamy.*sighs* Timer rings Numbuh 8 D.P: That's our show for today please review and you could ask your questions if you like. ^_^ 


End file.
